Discovering Love
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Sequel to Changed. The Chuunin Exams are coming up and the Kazekage will be coming to Konoha for a week. He requests the pink haired medic to be with him, as per the requirements from the Elders in Suna. Will he learn what love is? Complete
1. Chapter 1: Meet Again

**A/N: **_As I said with my two-shot story **Changed**, here is the story that is the sequel. I'm not sure how long this one will be. As always please review. This story will depict Gaara discovering what love actually is and will change his perception of life. Which of course was beginning to happing in the series. But anyway, onwards._

**

* * *

**

Discovering Love

**Chapter 1: Meet Again**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stared at the peice of wood in front of her, narrowing her eyes, as if it was the enemy. She then looked at her blonde friend and sighed.

"Naruto you baka!" she yelled, and threw it at him. It was about the size of a small post.

"Aww Sakura-chan that hurt! Neji said that it had secret powers...I found it over by the training grounds. He said it was special like me!" he exclaimed.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"He means that you're an idiot...and I tend to agree," said Sakura. "Why was Neji there anyway?"

Naruto looked down, nervous all of a sudden.

"Well I was talking to Hinata-chan and he came out of no where. He said he'd just come back from a mission with some Chuunin. He looked real angry too, and that's when I spotted that," he explained, stratching his head thinking.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Naruto, I don't have time for this! I have to go see Tsunade-shishou...got it?" she exclaimed. "Go find Hinata and ask her out."

Naruto stopped still, red and embarrassed.

"Nani?!" she heard Naruto yell in the distance.

_He is so clueless sometimes, _thought Sakura. She knew he still didn't get why Hinata went all red in the face everytime she was around him, or why she sometimes didn't speak a word when he was talking to her. Sakura shook her head as she arrived at the Hokage's office.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. Some loud clattering and yelling was coming from Tsunade's office. _Somehow_ it didn't surprise her. Her Master was always in a mood, or had too much paper work or was drinking sake all the time. So she would flip out constantly. Sakura knocked. Suddenly all the noise stopped. She swore she heard Tsunade clearing her throat before announcing for her to come in.

"Hokage-sama," said Sakura nodding.

"Ah, Sakura! Just the girl I wanted to see," said Tsunade smiling. "I have a mission for you, but it won't start until a few days from now."

Sakura frowned.

_What the hell? Then why the hell are you telling me this now!!!! _said her Inner Self.

"Yes. I don't know if you're aware, but, the Chuunin Exams are to begin soon again," explained Tsunade. She quickly took a sip of sake. Shizune was holding Ton Ton, and looking at Sakura with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

"...and?" asked Sakura, which earned a glare from her Master.

"Gaara, the Kazekage will be attending, except this time, there won't be an attempt to destroy Konoha," said Tsunade.

Shizune finally decided to speak.

"Or...so we hope," she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back and nodded.

_Oh yay, Gaara. Just the **least **favourite person I want to see right now,_ she thought.

Tsunade looked to Sakura.

"No offence, Shishou but...what has that got to do with me?" she asked, but dreading the answer she was guessing.

Tsunade smirked a little deviously and turned to Shizune. "Give her the file, Shizune."

Shizune seemed a little miffed about something, but handed it to the pink haired medic.

"The Kazekage will be staying here for a week. He requests a Senior Medic, but I chose you. Apparently one of the requirements from the Elders in Suna is that a Senior Medic is around the Kazekage at all times, in case of an attack. He also suggested you," explained Tsunade, who was looking at her nails; they seemed to be interesting.

"The mission is to keep him safe and alive. Though I doubt anything will happen. Because there aren't many missions on the table around this time, I was happy to accept," explained Tsunade.

Sakura nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Sakura sighed, and straight away ran into the Yamanaka Flower shop to cry to Ino.

"Ino!!!" exclaimed Sakura as soon as she entered and realised that Ino was pretty bored.

"Sakura?!" exclaimed the blonde. "What's up?"

Sakura sighed and passed her a file.

"This is...the Kazekage's medical history file. Why do you have it?" she asked, whilst absently playing with the arrangements of some flowers.

Sakura sighed.

"My next mission is to practically _babysit_ him," she exclaimed, her hands up in the air.

Ino smirked.

"Oh well, maybe you'll get an even juicier kiss from him this time," said Ino smiling evilly.

Sakura was so shocked by her comment, she didn't realise how red she was becoming. "Well, if he thinks he going to play stuff like that on me again, he's mistaken!"

With that Sakura stormed out, determined to ignore the red head the whole time he was here.

Well, so much with that plan.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Wow, I can't believe the Chuunin exams are here again," said Kankuro as he travelled along the trees.

"Oh well, I guess it will be good to see the others again," said Temari.

They both looked to Gaara, who said nothing. He wore his normal clothes, not his formal Kazekage ones at the moment. He was deep in thought about something.

They were about two days away from Konoha. A few other Sand Ninja surrounded Gaara, so any attempts on his life would be dealt with swiftly. He requested them not to come, but the Elders ordered it. He _still_ didn't even want to _think_ about the Elder's right now. They were already pissing him off. If he still had his demon inside of him, he was sure he would have killed them by now. In fact, since the Shukaku was sucked away from him, he had found that he slept a whole week straight. It was so good. And no killing intent (except about the elders).

Kankuro jumped alongside Gaara.

"Are you looking forward to this?" he asked Gaara.

Gaara simply turned and frowned. He shrugged. "This is the first Chuunin Exams I will have attended since I was first made Kazekage."

And that was all Gaara said about it.

Kankuro smiled and patted him on the back. Gaara looked toward his brother, and then his hand on his back. But he was used to physical contact now. He attempted a smile, but it sort of looked like a crooked frown.

Physical contact had bothered him at first. But then Temari had explained it to him. That is was a way of being close to someone, or showing what you felt in a friendly way. So he accepted it. And then there was that pink haired medic. Sakura. What was the physical contact they shared? Was it the same as friendship? And if so, why didn't that happen with others? He'd never seen Naruto kiss Sakura out of friendship, no, it was something different he was sure of it. He just couldn't figure out what it was. It almost scared him.

That is why he requested her. That is why he went along with the Elder's charades. That is why he wanted to see her again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Well that's it. Please tell me what you think of it. R&R too please!!!_

Bullet2tm


	2. Chapter 2: Stop Staring!

**A/N: **_Alright, I finally got inspirated to write another chapter for this one. Please read and review. _

**

* * *

**

Discovering Love

**Chapter 2: Stop staring!**

* * *

The next day had come around, and all Sakura could do was keep herself busy, so that she didn't dread the mission she had been told to complete. The morning had been filled with training.

Sakura was sick of watching Naruto spar with Yamato. Yes, she knew that Naruto wanted to learn more Jutsu and train harder. And yes, she truly did understand why this was.

_Sasuke-kun..._ thought Sakura.

But damn it to hell, she was frustrated, and every time she stood still doing nothing, or if her mind wondered elsewhere apart from cheering Naruto on, it was on _him_.

"That's it!" yelled Sakura.

Yamato and Naruto stopped immediately, Naruto being in the middle of his Rasen-shuriken pose. They turned to face the kunoichi with frowns and confused expressions. It was Naruto who decided to be brave to see what was on Sakura's mind.

"Um...S-sakura...chan?" he began.

Then Sakura charged at him with full force. Naruto had backflipped just in time to miss her fist. They were in the training grounds near the waterfall; in a clearing across the forest, in between the town centre and the foliage.

Sakura's fist collided with a large tree trunk, and completely shattered it in seconds.

_Yep, she's mad,_ thought Yamato, beginning to sidle backwards, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed slipping away back to town.

Sakura turned to him and narrowed her eyes, but averted her gaze back to Naruto. Once the debre had cleared and the dust cloud that had formed from the attack cleared, Naruto turned to Sakura, with his hands up in defeat.

"W-whats wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

The pink kunoichi sighed. She couldn't be angry at Naruto. Those blue orbs only showed kindness and worry. It was the jade ones that irked her to no end.

_And there I go AGAIN!!_ she thought.

"Will you spar with me Naruto?" she asked, a little more calmer now.

This time she pulled out her black gloves, ready for battle. Yamato could see that his team mate had now calmed, but again he was confused.

"Aren't you supposed to ask that..._before_ you attack someone?" he asked, scratching his head.

Sakura craned her neck toward her team leader and narrowed her eyes, saying in silent language to not go there. He complied as he said his good byes, re-scheduling with Naruto for tomorrow, for more intense training. Naruto was reluctant to accept Sakura's offer to train with her, but, thought it best...for his own health and well-being, to do as she asked.

**&&&&&&**

Two hours had passed, or could it be three? Naruto was out of breath, almost at his limit...for exhaustion. Not because he'd used up his chakra, mainly because of dodging and running. He could never hurt Sakura, and it seemed to be pissing her off too.

"Naruto!! Attack me...now!" she almost screamed at him.

"I-I can't...can't we just go back now?" he pleaded.

She turned toward him, with her fist raised, and finally she stopped, lowering her fist and sitting on the ground. Plump, green grass surrounded them. They had ventured all the way to the waterfall, and you could see the trail Sakura had made through the forest. Naruto sat next to Sakura. She was his closest friend.

"I have a mission tomorrow," said Sakura suddenly, breaking the silence that had seemed to have overcome them. Sakura seemed to be looking at something beyond the valley, in deep thought.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it a good one? And why didn't I get to go..."

Sakura shook herself out of her reverie and looked to him and almost giggled. She punched his shoulder lightly in jest and shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere really. And it's something only a Senior medic can complete. I have to guard the Kazekage," she said, forelornly.

Naruto did a double take on what Sakura had said.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed. "Is Gaara coming here?"

Sakura nodded. "For the Chuunin exams. You remember the last one you attended, don't you Naruto?" Naruto sighed. "So you're baby sitting!" The blonde haired idiot laughed, until he stopped because Sakura had hit him on the head; hard.

Sakura sat for a few more moments, realising that she really liked these times when they could just talk and hang out. It reminded her of the times when Sasuke was here; when they were a team. But times moved on, and that was the whole reason Naruto was going through all this training.

"Oh well, I better be going. I have some preparations to do, before the Kazekage arrives tomorrow," said Sakura, with dread.

"Is that why you were so angry before? It won't be so bad Sakura-chan," said Naruto, smiling a goofy smile.

_You don't know our little history!_ Sakura had thought, before heading toward the hospital.

* * *

The rest of the day had been full of work. She began to go through Gaara's medical file. Nothing out of the ordinary really. She decided to get a special medical pack together that she could hook onto her belt, in case she needed to provide emergency healing, etc. depending on the situation. So she packed a few gauzes, some items for poison, as well as a small pack that could help her determine what kind of poison it was. She compacted it and had it ready for the morning.

After this was done, she decided to help out at the hospital, after getting some Ramen with Hinata, TenTen and Ino. She then headed home.

**&&&&&&&&**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura awoke with a start. _What the fuck? What time is it?_ she wondered as she grabbed a dressing gown and answered the door. It was still dark, with the sun only just starting to peak out from behind the mountains.

"Yes? This better be good!" she exclaimed, to realise that it was a messenger.

"The Kazekage has arrived, and the Hokage has asked for your presence," said the ninja.

Sakura nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Sakura had arrived, her previously prepared pack on her belt and her usual ninja pouch with shuriken, knife kunai and explosive tags on the back of her belt. She knocked on the Hokage's door.

She heard a light come in as the door opened. Sakura walked on through to find Kankuro, Temari and - what a surprise - Gaara, the Kazekage, standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Temari waved, Kankuro saluted and Gaara didn't do anything. He simply stared at her.

_Comforting much? Not! _said her Inner self. Sakura nodded silently.

"You wanted to see me Master?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded with a grin. "Yes, the Kazekage has arrived, and I thought it best for you to escort him to his sleeping quarters," she said.

Sakura had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes and nodded as they began their rather slow journey to the destination Tsunade had told her.

"So Sakura. What has been goin' on?" asked Kankuro, a goofy expression on his painted white and purple face.

"Nothing much really," said Sakura, awkwardly, looking to him. In fact, she was looking everywhere, but at Gaara.

"Sounds boring," laughed Temari, who adjusted her fan on her back.

"Well, we're gonna go catch some food at Ichiraku's," said Kankuro, and Temari followed. Sakura could see that the old man was just setting up shop now.

That left just herself and Gaara. She looked on ahead. Only one more block then one turn then another block. _Damn it!_

"You're avoiding me," said Gaara suddenly.

Sakura cringed, but still didn't look at him.

"Hn," he said, but didn't speak again. However he continued to stare at her through his jade eyes, and she could feel them on her.

They were a few yards away from the end of the block, then they had to turn. Finally they turned and she looked to him finally. "Enough! Can you stop staring at me?" she exclaimed.

Gaara said nothing.

They were past half the block, then again, she had to stop to yell at him from staring at her. _Doesn't he have to look where he's going?_ she thought. _There honestly must be something more interesting to stare at!_

Finally, they were at their destination, and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "If you stare at me one more time, I'm going to pummel you. And I don't care if you're a friend, the Kazekage or GOD!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes into slits.

It was so uncomfortable as it was, especially because Temari and Kankuro had left for food. But Gaara kept staring, as if he was measuring her up...and observing her in a weird way.

_That's it..._she thought.

She turned and punched Gaara. Funny thing was, his sand stopped her hand inches away from his precious face. He half smirked and lowered his sand slowly. Jade met Jade as they stared at each other.

Sakura pulled her hand away, and felt this odd feeling, as she remembered the last time they were this close. She was still annoyed at him for that time, and was hoping he had forgotten about it entirely, actually. She didn't care how attractive he looked, or how dark and handsome he was. This was about principal!

"You're violent," said Gaara, simply, without expression as always.

The pink kunoichi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage," said Sakura, as she turned and left for her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it, sorry if its a bit boring so far, but, you can't get action straight away. Plus, they can't just love each other instantly. And Sakura's probably a bit miffed still about Elder Chiyo etc, cos its just after that. Please R&R. Its important._

_Bullet2m_


	3. Chapter 3: Reason

**A/N: **_Hi, finally updating this one because I really, to be honest, want to get it finished. Please read and review. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and who has subscribed. :P It means a lot. _

**

* * *

**

Discovering Love

**Chapter 3: Reason**

* * *

It had been two days since the Kazekage had arrived, and today was the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. So the preliminaries and the written exam would be on today. The Kazekage wasn't needed for this part, it was tomorrow when the finals would be held, that he would be present.

It was time for Gaara's quick medical 'check up'. Apparently he had been avoiding it until now. The two were on the way to the hospital, along with Temari and Naruto. Naruto had to speak with Tsunade, as she was assisting some staff with a patient at the moment, and Temari was helping Sakura escort Gaara. Temari and Sakura seemed to be in light conversation, with lots of laughter, and Naruto and Gaara had minimal talk, despite how much Naruto tried to have a conversation with him.

The past two days had been uneventful. Gaara had brought along with him some paperwork that needed to be done whilst he was in Konoha, most of it were some laws that needed looking over and various management plans, mostly to do with food accessability to Suna (carts) and new ideas for arranging for produce to enter their fine city. It was a bore, but it needed to be done. He hadn't had much time to think of the pink haired girl, but it was always on his mind.

Sakura on the other hand had been training, deciding that Gaara didn't need 'escorting' whilst doing paperwork, studying, doing various jobs for Shizune and Tsunade and working in the hospital.

It had suddenly come to Sakura's attention in Gaara's file, that she had been looking over the previous night, that Gaara had yet to have a general medical check up since he first became Kazekage, and thought this the best opportunity for him to have one. And so here they were, entering the great white doors of Konoha Hospital.

"Right, I will let the nurses know you've arrived, Kazekage," said Sakura suddenly, as they entered the greeting area of the hospital.

She leant over the desk, where a young girl with a Leaf ninja headband across her head sat, talking to someone who was most likely a patient. Sakura grabbed a piece of paper that listed the appointments for the day, and people who had walked in.

"Hmmm," she said to herself, grabbing a pen and using it to write something on the piece of paper, after finding Gaara's name in the list.

"Okay, follow me," said Sakura.

"I'm going to find Granny...I'll see ya later," said Naruto's gruff voice, as he raced off in a different direction.

Sakura waved then turned around to find Gaara looking at her stoicly and Temari smiling. "I'm just going to wait here," the blonde said, taking a seat in the waiting area.

Sakura nodded.

She walked down a corridor and to an empty examination room, with a small levatated bed and various medical items all around the room. Many posters were situated on the walls that showed the human body and the insides, and there was a mannequin, showing the human body on the inside and out at various parts of the body. Gaara frowned as he began to get undressed quietly, looking at his surroundings curiously as he did so.

He began with his large Kazekage over dress, which revealed his usual ninja uniform - his red and black attire. He took off his top to begin with, then the mesh shirt underneath, as well as most of his ninja equipment.

Sakura meanwhile was examining something on his medical form and was about to ask him a question, to find a topless Gaara. She shrieked loudly, and dropped the clip board she was holding instantaneously.

"Jesus, Gaara, what are you doing?" she gasped, as she picked up the clip board, refusing to look at the man's bare chest.

Gaara frowned, looking at the flustered, blushing woman in front of him. "I am getting ready for the check up."

Sakura's brow furrowed immediately, showing the pinkette's confusion. "I'm not doing the examination, Kazekage, a nurse is, whom I am going to call right away."

Gaara stepped into Sakura's path as she attempted to leave the room. "But I want you to do it."

Sakura stopped quickly, before her face collided with his chest. She dared not look into his eyes. God, she was so embarrassed right now, because she couldn't help but look at his chest now. It was so...muscled? Well of course it would be, he's a shinobi...a ninja. All ninja's trained vigorously. She didn't expect _his _body to look so...attractive?

She looked up finally, as she registered what he had just said. "Why?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Because I want to gauge your reaction," said Gaara, simply.

Sakura couldn't find words for Gaara's statement. Yes, it was a _statement_. She looked into his jade eyes to see if he was joking or something! But no, he was sincere. No normal person would say something so bold, so innocently. But it was Gaara.

He was so close to her now. She stepped back quickly and walked over to the bench where she was standing before, and Gaara's eyes followed her.

"Look, I don't know what you're fascination is, but it ends now. I will get the nurse to examine you," she said sternly, avoiding the Kazekage's eyes.

Gaara frowned. "Did I...offend you?" he asked innocently.

Sakura looked at Gaara as if he were mad or loopy. "N-no, but, its inappropriate...the way you're acting."

This confused Gaara. He wanted to try to understand what the physical contact they had shared, back when they were on their way to Suna, after encountering the Akatsuki. He wanted to know what it was...he had to know! It bothered him, since that moment and he _was_ going to find out by the time he left Konoha, if not now, then he would sooner or later.

"Hn," replied Gaara, moving out of the way of the door. He placed his mesh shirt back on, but looked to Sakura to make sure she understood that he would comply with her wishes.

She walked out silently, trying not to think about what had just happened. Just the mere thought of seeing his bare chest again gave her shivers, in all the wrong places and made her blush profusely.

* * *

Darkness fell upon the Hidden Village of the Leaf, as various stalls, entertainment, music and activities began for the night, beginning the Chuunin exams. There was a market that lined one of the biggest streets in the village, and the latest Chuunin generation lined the Ichiraku Ramen Bar socially - the only night where their schedules allowed - even for Shikamaru, the organiser for the event.

Sakura sat fiddling with her untouched Miso Ramen bowl. Animated chatter overbeared Ichiraku's bar, with Naruto fighting with Kiba, as usual, Shikimaru betting with Shino on who would win the fight, and whether they would be kicked out of the ramen stand, Hinata and Ino making small talk, Choji drinking down about three bowls of ramen in five minutes, Neji had now joined in on bets _against_ Naruto with Shino and Shikamaru, TenTen and Lee talking and laughing about training that day, Akamaru barking at his master...and then there was Sakura, just listening; smiling. It was good to see them all getting together for this one night; the only night they didn't have missions. She turned and saw that the three sand siblings had arrived, and at that exact moment decided to leave for home.

The pink haired medic place a few dollars on the table and left without anyone knowing, she liked to do that occasionally so she could be alone and contemplative. She passed a few of the stalls with people trying to get her to buy things, in which she declined apologetically. There was also so a show going on, with someone balancing on a wheel and juggling, pretty boring, but it made her stop to watch for a few minutes.

"Why do they do that? Is it...entertaining?" asked a solemn, stoic voice from behind her.

Sakura turned to see the Kazekage, Gaara, in his red attire...not in his formal Kazekage uniform. She sighed at his naivety, or maybe he just said it to annoy her.

"Well, one would think so, Kazekage...I mean look at the crowd he's getting," she said, pointing around her.

Gaara looked around and nodded without saying anything. He looked to Sakura who was now walking toward her home. He frowned and watched her retreating form. There was something in her eyes that no one else saw...but he did. He disappeared in a whirl of sand.

*

It was a long walk back to her house, with her checking on various stalls and seeing some more entertainment on the way. She saw that several people were here _together_, as couples, and she wished she could do the same. Most of the time she had work, missions and errands to complete for her Master; it was times like this that she remembered how lonely she was. She sighed as she walked up to her door. Her retinas still reflected the various fire shows, which were a street away from her home. She always liked them the most. Sakura turned around smiling and gasped, falling backwards.

A hand pulled her back forward with a little too much force, and her face met a chest. Mumbles could be heard coming from the pinkette. She pulled away and yelled at the man.

"Gaara, you asshole! What the hell is your problem?" she yelled with flushed cheeks. "This is my house, what the hell are you doing here, you baka! I should kick your ass from here to Suna, you Racoon!"

After Sakura's rant, she took a deep breath and realised her flushed cheeks were flaring down. Gaara wasn't offended by anything she said, but instead, looked at her with curiosity. He could feel something within him, especially when she had been against his chest. It just felt..._nice. _For some reason, it interested him that in moments Sakura could be calm, then in a blink of an eye she would lash out and yell and even use violence.

"I saved you from falling backwards..." he began, but suddenly his sand rose quickly with a fist caught in the middle of it. He smirked at the medic's failed attempt to hurt him.

Sakura pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes. "Because you just suddenly _appeared_ at my door step! What is with you Gaara? Ever since you've arrived, you've done nothing but...be around me..." Her own comments made her wonder about that kiss they had shared a while ago.

"You are my escort around the village, are you not?" he asked simply. His dark red spikes blew in the wind, and made him look really...attractive. In fact, Sakura now had no doubt that there was something between them now, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Gaara, is there something you want with me?" asked Sakura quickly and out of the blue.

There was silence for a few minutes. Gaara looked away from her, as if distracted or looking at the scenery. But then he turned directly into her emerald orbs, with determination. "I want to find out about the physical contact we shared back when we transported Elder Chiyo back to the village."

Gaara took one step forward. He towered over her, just as he had done earlier at the hospital. It was time to find out about his questions about their kiss, however, Sakura wasn't on the same brain wave as he was.

Sakura was stunned. He was so forward, and, she sort of liked it. Finally she found her footing, after many awkward minutes.

"Look, Kazekage-san, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Go and find Naruto, I know he's _dying_ to have a proper chat," she said with a slight smile, dipping her head slightly to the side. Gaara couldn't help but admire her beauty but with an expressionless face.

Most of the kunoichi that he knew were quite attractive, but there was a determination and strong character about _this_ pink haired kunoichi. She really _did_ intrigue him. But his thoughts stopped as he realised the woman occupying his mind had already walked past him and had reached her front door. Gaara turned with a frown. "We will speak soon."

The red head was gone in seconds, in a whir of sand.

Sakura turned and saw a few bits of residue from Gaara's disappearance. She turned back to her door and sighed frustratedly. _How can he do this to me? I knew this was going to happen..._

**_You love it,_** said Inner Sakura, at which she ignored instantly and walked into her house.

Tomorrow was going to be worse...she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now. Please don't forget to read and review. Tell me what you think, its important. :P_

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Chapter 4: The Chuunin Exams

**A/N:**_ Hi guys, trying to finish this one so I can continue with my new one The Maid and my Bleach stories. Please read and review, thanks for those who reviewed previously and those who added the story in their favourites, etc. I find it quite hard to write 'ninja' stories, compared to AU stories. And also, this one is mainly a funny sort of one for the purpose of showing how Gaara is becoming 'human'. Enjoy.  
_

**Discovering Love**

**Chapter 4: The Chuunin Exams  
**

**

* * *

**"Shikamaru!" exclaimed Sakura, running toward the lazy ninja, whom was walking along with Ino and Temari.

The day was still early, but there was much work to be done. Sakura had been trying to avoid Gaara for as long as she could, and had first seen Naruto off before he left on his mission with Lee & Neji this morning.

The three ninja's turned around. Temari and Ino waved and Shikamaru frowned.

"Should you be with the Kazekage right now?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura paled slightly before smiling awkwardly.

"No, certainly not! Ah...he...told me to meet him later on," said Sakura, making it up as she went, however she didn't look Shikamaru in the face.

Temari and Ino looked to each other with odd looks. Temari's eye brow was raised and she looked back to Sakura. "Really? I'm pretty sure he was looking for you actually."

_Not really,_ thought Temari evilly. _But I'll see what she says._

"R-really?" asked Sakura. "Um...well, I better go find him then."

_Damn that Temari and her evil ways!_ she thought, as she ran toward the stadium.

"Hn. What was with her?" asked Shikamaru, shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't know. But she sure has been acting weird when it comes to the Kazekage," said Ino, who linked arms with Shikamaru, smiling. He didn't seem to mind either.

Temari sighed. "Really Ino, do you have to keep touching him all the time?"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Excuuse me?!" she exclaimed. "He's _my_ boyfriend!"

"Ha! You wish!" exclaimed Temari, their eyes linking with fury.

Shikamaru kept on walking, shaking his head. It was too much for him, besides, he had to get to the stadium soon and make sure everything was going to plan.

* * *

Gaara had gone around the village, just walking to clear his head. He left his temporary quarters to wonder early in the morning and was surprised to find most of the village was already up. It was interesting to watch people go about their business.

He wondered until he found Temari walking with Shikamaru.

"Gaara, I didn't hear you leave this morning," said Temari, smiling. "Did you want to head to the stadium with us?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, where is Sakura?" he asked.

Shikamaru raised one of his eye brows in curiousity. "Why do you need her?"

"Well, she is the medic assigned to me, correct?" Gaara countered with no expression.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen her yet," said Shikamaru, though clearly he wasn't telling him something.

"Hn," said Gaara. _Liar, _he thought, before he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

He walked around the corner and _swore_ he saw a pink haired girl in front of him. He was curious, so he followed. She was running away toward the stadium, was she in that much of a hurry?

Gaara followed her closely, so close he could smell her scent strongly. It gave him the shivers, however, he ignored it for now.

She seemed to be muttering to herself as she ran, this amused him so he decided to stop her. He disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of her.

"Argh!" exclaimed Sakura as she almost fell backwards, however, he had already caught her before she did so with one hand.

The pink haired medic narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help feel safe in his strong hold. She was sick of feeling nauseous every time they were close, in fact, she was sick of having these close encounters altogether!

"Damn it Gaara!" she cursed as she hit his hand away from her.

He didn't curse her back, he simply looked into her eyes curiously. He wondered why she always yelled at him, wasn't he the Kazekage? Didn't that demand respect? Obviously not for her, which is what he loved about her. What...love?

"Were you looking for me?" he asked in even tones, his jade irises searching her face with no expression.

Sakura sighed. "Um, well I heard you were looking for me."

Gaara frowned as Sakura looked up at him. "Ah, never mind, lets just head to the stadium then." The Kazekage nodded and they headed peacfully toward the Chuunin Exams.

As they walked closer to the stadium, she noticed a man she didn't recognise staring at the entrance. He was odd looking with a black hood and devious eyes. If he was going to try something he would fail as Shikamaru had made sure that Konoha learned from their mistake the last time when the Sound ninja attacked them. In fact, that was the time that Gaara had no control over his abilities as a container for the One Tailed beast Shukaku.

As Sakura walked further away, her gaze fell on the glint of the man's ninja head band, it was one she recognised, but just couldn't remember. The man looked to her, realising her attention was on him. He frowned, but stared back.

Sakura turned away quickly and followed Gaara into the entrance of the stadium.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama! We've been waiting for you," said a Sand ninja, whom had accompanied Gaara and his siblings to Konoha.

Gaara simply nodded and sat down in a chair specifically allocated for the Kazekage, which would be right next to Tsunade when she arrived.

Sakura looked around for a chair, but there was none, instead, she decided to stand against the wall behind him as it would be close enough to take action if he was injured and would be far enough away so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

She listened to them speak about issues about security, etc, until he addressed her. The guard decided to stand behind his chair, facing toward the back.

"Haruno," said Gaara, who was still facing straight ahead.

"What?" she asked shortly, not bothering to even look his way.

"Do you want a seat?" he asked.

"No I'm fine thanks," she said, as she began to check over the materials she brought with her in her first aid pack on her belt.

"Hn. Do you not enjoy being in my presence?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Of course I don't like being in your presence..._ she thought.

"Um, of course not...I mean I do, but I have a job to do," said Sakura, justifying her shortness with him.

Gaara paused. "A better position would be to stand next to me, then you're close and ready to administer your medical skills if need be," he said in a gruff tone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and as she walked forward, stuck her rude finger up behind his back. He began to turn, and she quickly hid the rude gesture. He then narrowed his eyes at _her_.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

Sakura looked around innocently and then looked into his eyes smiling. "What are you talking about Gaara-san? Honestly, I think you're getting paranoid!"

He narrowed his eyes at her further, but dropped the subject.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Are you so eager to get rid of me?" he asked.

"Why do you answer a question with a question?" asked Sakura, whose tone held slight anger toward the red haired young Kazekage as she jerked her head toward him.

"Why must you always argue with me?" he asked, also turning toward the pinkette.

"You're unbelievable! I can't stand you, seriously! You...you asshole!" she yelled, with a fist in the air from frustration.

Gaara simply smirked, but put his hand up as the Sand ninja who was guarding him was getting weary and was about to advance on her.

Silence enveloped the room. The guard went back to looking at the doorway behind them, Sakura took a deep breath before she pummelled the Kazekage and Gaara went back to gazing upon the battlefield as the preparations were almost complete and the battles would be starting soon.

* * *

Tsunade arrived in due time (after the Chuunin exams had begun), with Shizune at her side, and the battle had now reached a climax. The blonde Hokage lay back against the large chair and sighed.

"Can we have sake up here?" she asked in which Shizune began a great lecture.

Sakura watched the two and laughed. "Would that be the proper image to portray to the Kazekage here?" asked Sakura, trying not to laugh.

Tsunade simply gave her a death stare with her arms folded. "Of course not...but flirting with the Kazekage isn't a good image either..." laughed Tsunade at her wonderful come back.

Both Shizune and Sakura went bright red. Shizune, because she was mad and began to again lecture Tsunade for saying such a thing, and Sakura, because she knew what Tsunade had meant...but she had done no such thing! She looked to the Kazekage, but the look she thought he'd have wasn't on his face at all. In fact, it was a look of confusion, however slight it was.

His attention then went back again to the battle, as did Tsunade's (after she stopped laughing).

*

The sixth and last battle was well on its way, which Sakura was praying would come and go quickly. She couldn't stand being around the Sand sibling any longer! They hadn't talked much since Tsunade had arrived, which had suited her well, however, for some reason she couldn't focus properly and kept thinking about how she just wanted to...what did she want to do? She couldn't decide between kissing him or punching him. Sakura went bright red from the thought and looked down desperately trying to hide it.

The last battle was coming to a climax and then finally the victor was Konohamaru, which Sakura had suspected would win anyway. He was so determined and reminded her of Naruto to a tee.

"Well, that wasn't surprising," said Tsunade. "I guess I better go down and make a speech or something...I'll see you tonight Kazekage."

The red head nodded formally and began to get up from his seat. He then proceeded toward the door way, with his guard in tow. Sakura didn't move and watched the presenter down below round up the winner, Konohamaru, whom was beaming with victory.

"Are you coming?" asked a deep voice.

Sakura turned to find Gaara staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Ah, I have some things I have to take care of at the hospital today."

Gaara nodded, and left with a swish of his formal Kage robes.

The pinkette let out a big sigh. _This is too much, and there are still a few more days before he leaves!_ she thought. She rushed out of the stadium and toward the hospital to do some over time.

* * *

Night had fallen and Sakura had walked out of the hospital, slightly sweaty from healing most of the entrants from the Chuunin exam. She looked up at the beautiful sunset that could be clearly seen through the forest of Konoha and smiled. It really was a great place to live.

Sakura headed home, however, dragged her feet the whole way from exhaustion. When she arrived, she unlocked the door but before she stepped in she could feel an unknown chakra near her. She turned, however, there was no one there. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"If that's you Gaara, I'm going to get real mad! What kind of man spies on a woman like this?" she exclaimed, trying to get him to come out. However, there was no response.

Sakura huffed, feeling embarrassed for talking to herself and walked inside. She placed her med pack on her coffee table, and her keys next to it and collapsed onto the couch to rest for a minute.

_The chakra...it was **his**. The man from this morning..._she thought, her eyes widening.

She jumped up quickly and ran outside, practically kicking her door open. The chakra presence was still there, yet, she couldn't see him at all! What the hell was he doing out in these parts anyway? If he was here for the Chuunin exams, most of the ninja would be at the dinner the Hokage was holding tonight.

Suddenly Sakura could feel a distinct chakra, it was the same as before. She followed it quickly into the bush behind her house. She ran quickly through some trees, some more bushes but then stopped. It was right here! But he couldn't be...

"Hey!" exclaimed Sakura as she spotted someone. She ran quickly but came to a large tree...a dead end.

She turned and there he was, inches from her. She smirked and charged her chakra filled fist toward him but as she did so...POOF. He used a substitute Jutsu and the figure turned into a log. Her fist came crashing down upon it and it smashed into small pieces due to the force of her chakra filled fist.

"Damn it," said Sakura in low tones, narrowing her eyes at the peice of wood on the ground. The chakra was now gone.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a solemn voice from behind her. He was looking now at the sorry excuse of a log.

She turned and held her chest; trying to prevent her heart from exploding out of her chest. "Jesus Gaara, you scared me."

Sakura couldn't see his face properly as the sunset was beginning to fade now and darkness filled the area. However, if she had seen his face, it would hold one of concern. He'd been looking for her for half an hour as he needed the medic to go to dinner with him.

"Did you feel that chakra just now?" she asked.

He shook his head once. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah? Well you never answer me straight either...there was someone out here," she said seriously. "I followed him out here from my house, oh, never mind."

She began to walk back to her house in a fowl mood.

"You should have notified me before you went to investigate," said Gaara from behind her; seemingly following Sakura back to her house.

Just as Sakura was about to come out of the bush area, she turned and narrowed her eyes. "Why? I'm supposed to protect _you_ remember? I'm your assigned medic until the duration of your stay in Konoha, Kazekage," exclaimed Sakura, exasperated. "I was the one who defeated Sasori no Akasuna, and I didn't need your help then!"

She stormed into the house, but Gaara remained silent, choosing to not speak while she was obviously in an awfully bad mood. Gaara followed Sakura into her home and stood in the doorway whilst she rummaged around in her room for some suitable clothing. Confused again as to why she was upset with him; it was a constant thing since he got here.

After about ten minutes, she came out dressed in a tight fitting black halter neck cocktail dress, her hair tied up in a loose pony tail and a simple necklace with a small diamond at the end. She gave a sigh as she walked forward. "Well, lets go then."

Gaara didn't complain as they left for the Hokage tower. However, his thoughts weren't about the dinner they were about to have. He was again confused as he was dead sure that she was going to reject his invitation to the dinner tonight as she would have to be with him at all times. Gaara also had the feeling she didn't particularly like him, but obviously Sakura didn't dislike him as much as he thought.

_What are these feelings?_ he thought as he watched her bum sway in that very tight dress of hers. _I feel...I want to..._ but he didn't finish his thoughts as they were about to walk into the Hokage tower with many other people there who would be scrutinizing him and wanting to socialize; he couldn't exactly walk in like _this._ Gaara walked slightly behind Sakura and tried to think of something _less_ arousing for the moment.

He wanted Sakura to come with him to the dinner because...why _did_ he want her there? Gaara knew he could take care of himself as his sand protected him anyway, but there was just something about that pink hair, fiery temper and her empty threats that intrigued him and he wanted it. He wanted _her._

Ever since he could remember he had been alone, it wasn't until Naruto came along that he had something to live for; something that meant something to him. Now, he had many people that actually cared for him. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and all his people back in Suna and the people here. But even with these things, he still felt slightly lonely. Sometimes he'd watch Temari talking to Shikamaru and he could see that she was interested in him. But what was it to like someone? That's what he was trying to find out when they had taken Elder Chiyo back to Suna, he got close to her like he'd seen many other people do out in the street. Couples in love, isn't that what they called them? And she reacted just the way he thought she would.

For days he had thought about it, even when in meetings with the Elders and advisors. He had then decided that he wanted what he had never had before, and now it was possible. Shukaku had been drained from him, he was...semi-normal now. He could even sleep without going on a bloody rampage!

Many women, since he had taken up the role as the Kazekage, had thrown themselves at him but why? That's what he didn't understand...they didn't know him. They didn't arouse him at all. But when he looked at Sakura...he could feel something within himself heat up, as well as southward. He wanted her, and that's all he knew.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi, thought I'd finish it there. Only a few chapters left! Please read and review. _

_Bullet2tm_


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**A/N: **_We're coming to a close people!! Its the third day, YAY! This isn't the **last** chapter though, sorry. Please don't forget to review. Thanks. _

**Discovering Love**

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

* * *

The room was filled with many people and Sakura felt very uncomfortable. She looked to Gaara, whom seemed very cool and collective, only speaking to people when spoken to. He wasn't very social at all.

She was standing next to him at the bar (which had been installed for this occasion, probably at Tsunade's request). Sakura nudged Gaara's arm with her elbow and he looked to her instantly.

"Are you going to talk to people?" she asked, her head tipped to the side in curiosity.

"Hn. I have nothing to say," he said, looking away, continuing to observe the 'goings on' of the social event. Many people were laughing, drinking, talking - basically having a good time.

Even many of the elders and advisors were smiling and talking; obviously proud of how the Chuunin exams turned out. The ninja that partook in the event were there also socializing.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice from the left side of her.

Ino was wearing a lovely purple dress which hugged her nicely; a single necklace with a diamond on the end hanging around her neck. She smiled at her friend curiously and saw that the Kazekage was next to her. Then she understood why she was there.

"Oh," smiled Ino. "You're on a date then."

Sakura went bright red, avoiding Gaara's gaze and looked to her friend with narrowed eyes. "I don't think so...I'm here to protect him, that's all."

Ino laughed. "What ever you say Sakura. Say, let's have a drink, what do you say?" said Ino, ordering them a sake bottle to share.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "So, why are you here Ino?" she asked.

Ino nodded over to where Shikamaru stood. "He asked me to go."

The pinkette smirked. "Ah, so much for your 'I hate Shikamaru, he's so lazy and boring' speech, Ino," laughed Sakura, swatting her friend on the back lightly.

Ino poured herself some Sake and raised her eye brow. "Yeah? So much for your 'I hate Gaara, he's so rude and weird and I have to baby sit him' speech."

Sakura went red again and huddled close to Ino as they both swallowed their alcohol. "Will you stop that? He's standing right next to me..."

Ino laughed and shook her head. "You are so funny Sakura. Despite the fact I said those things about Shikamaru, Temari made me realise that I wouldn't want him to be with someone else...so I gave in. Besides, he's so much different to when we were first in the Academy."

Sakura nodded, but then her expression went very serious. "Ino, when you went to watch the exams today, did you happen to see a ninja there from a village that wasn't participating in the exams?" asked Sakura quietly.

Sakura looked to the side slowly, but Gaara was looking in a different direction thankfully.

The blonde woman frowned. "Yes, they were sitting up the back, why?"

"I-I chased one of them through the bushes at the back of my house and when I got to them, they used a substitute jutsu," said Sakura frowning. "Maybe you should let Shikamaru know."

Ino nodded. "Why were they there?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've no idea. Do you know which village it was?"

Ino looked to her friend and shook her head also. "Shikamaru said that they checked out when they went through security. They're a part of the ninja in Waterfall I think," explained Ino quietly. She then looked to Gaara. "Are you worried about Gaara's safety?"

"Well I have to make sure I'm prepared that's all," said Sakura. "That's why I came, to warn Tsunade."

Ino nodded and smirked. "So the fact that the hottie over there asked you out had nothing to do with it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes until they became mere slits. "No...maybe...I don't know!" sighed Sakura, defeated. She couldn't deny it anymore, she found herself undeniably attracted to the red head. Without her realising it her rants and complaints about 'baby sitting' Gaara were all just excuses as to why she kept thinking about him all the time. She had been trying to deny it for a long time but she couldn't do it anymore.

"I'll talk to you later," said Sakura smiling. She finally turned to Gaara and took a swig straight from the Sake bottle.

"I don't think that's wise," was all he said, without looking at her. His arms were folded as he scanned the room. For some reason, Gaara always seemed to be on the alert.

Sakura pouted and elbowed him in the side. "Ha! Just because you don't drink, doesn't mean I can't."

"Actually, you shouldn't be because you're the medical ninja assigned to the Kazekage, Sakura," said a stern voice from her left.

Ino had disappeared and Tsunade's tall form stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I think _I'll_ be taking the rest of that bottle thank you," said Tsunade, snatching it away.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "_Shishou, _you shouldn't be drinking _either_! You are the host!" exclaimed Sakura, snatching the bottle back.

The Hokage was so surprised. Since when had Sakura been so defiant?

"Give it to me!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura back, when suddenly the bottle was lifted from her hand.

Gaara's sand placed it on a shelf behind the bar up the very top. He smirked but as soon as Sakura turned toward him it faded. She elbowed him again. "Gaara, you asshole, give it back! Ino paid money for that!"

"Sakura, don't speak to the Kazekage like that..." said Tsunade frowning, but could clearly see that Gaara didn't really care. He had no expression but he seemed to like Sakura's presence being around him.

The Hokage watched as Sakura yelled at him and punched him in the arm; he merely turned toward her and spoke his mind. This interaction was quite...disturbing. What if she left the village for him? She walked away back to where Shizune stood and was surprisingly sobered up for a change, however, still watched them from afar.

"What is your problem?"

"I have no problem."

"...GOD you're so frustrating!"

"Hn."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Well you didn't acknowledge what I've just been saying, all you said is 'hn' like an idiot!"

"I told you that you shouldn't drink..."

But their conversation came to a stand still as Gaara sensed something. An explosion engulfed the room, burning everything in its path. No one left the building in time.

* * *

"C'mon Neji...what is your problem anyway?" asked the blonde haired young man. He stood now taller than he Byakugan user with his elbows behind his head as he walked along the path.

They could see Konoha, but their attention wasn't on their fair village at the moment.

"What makes you think you are _worthy_ of someone from such a well decorated and skilled family, like the Hyuuga's?" asked Neji sternly. "And you're a stupid idiot who hasn't even reached Chuunin level yet."

Neji's cold words fell on deaf ears, he was Naruto after all. All the blonde could do was keep on walking with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember how _I_ was the one who had to save Hinata from _you_ Neji?" said Naruto smoothly.

The white eye'd Jounin persed his lips and looked to Lee for support but obviously he was staying out of it. Instead he had rushed off to reach the village quickly, leaving the two ninja's to talk.

"And I appreciated that. But things are different now..."

"I don't listen to shit like 'you're not good enough' because I know I can be. I may not be Chuunin level, but one day...I'm going to be Hokage. Then you'll be the one who will have to prove yourself to me!"

"How can you even say something like that? Sasuke Uchiha wiped the floor with you last time; you could never be at that level that you can protect a whole village," said Neji, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto began to shake. Neji got ready in case Naruto decided to attack him and even brought out the Byakugan in his eyes. But no such attack came. He turned and smiled at Neji; a genuine smile.

"I _will_ be Hokage. Because nothing gets me down, nothing keeps me down and nothing will stop me from achieving my goal. If Gaara can do it, so can I. And maybe the Hyuga's will never accept me, but as long as Hinata does that's what counts. I love her and there's nothing you can do about that," said Naruto with such passion and vigor, Neji couldn't think of a come back.

Neji watched as Naruto turned and kept moving toward the village. He smirked and kept walking. _As long as you do what you say, Naruto. As long as you do what you say._ He knew deep down that Naruto meant every word. He always did. For some reason, even the cold hearted Jounin felt inspired being around Naruto, because the blonde always had a knack for changing peoples opinions and surprising people no matter where he went. That is why he looked up to Naruto and why he _could_ accept Naruto if he so chose to date his cousin.

He just wanted to hear him _say_ it.

"Good," said Neji.

"Wanna get ramen when we get back?" asked Naruto.

The black haired man sighed. "Ramen? Is that all you think about?"

"Well...no...hang on, look up ahead Neji!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly.

"Byakugan!" Neji could see the smoke so he scanned the area ahead.

_The Hokage tower burned. He could see how it had occurred with several nicely placed fire tags. But something was covering his vision inside the main area of the tower...was it...sand?_

*

Emerald orbs opened. Gaara was sweating so she looked up to see him looking down at her. She looked over at everyone else to find them all encased in the Kazekage's sand. They were okay. They were all looking over at Gaara, thankful for his presence.

His arms were wrapped around her protectively and she couldn't bare to pull away just yet. Sakura felt safe.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She knew who did this, but why did they do this? The pink haired medical ninja slipped away once Gaara's sand retracted. She had checked over a few people before Tsunade had ran and got two teams from the hospital. Once they were distracted, she decided to check out the spot behind her house. That _is_ where she spotted the one from before and she knew that there was a secret entrance back there that lead up to the mountain.

She ran as if her life depended on it.

_I'm just doing reconaissance, nothing more. Don't engage into battle without help,_ she thought to herself. But she knew she wouldn't be able to help herself.

Sakura reached her home, but there were no chakra signs. She ran in to the bush area quickly and jumped up into the trees to get a birds eye view. Nothing.

"Damn it..." she said to herself. She sighed as she caught her breath when something whizzed by her ear. Sakura frowned and saw the back of the tag as it lodged into a tree behind her. Her eyes went wide with realisation and jumped to another tree quickly before it exploded. But when she got her footing steady she realised there was another one on her tree and at least seven others. It was a trap and she must have tripped when she entered the area. The paper was already burning and there was only a matter of seconds to flee the area.

"Shit!" she gasped as she quickly jumped off the tree; landing on her left arm with a thud. Pain engulfed her arm and she gripped it tightly.

_Oh no, I've fractured it for sure,_ she thought to herself as she felt it softly. In fact, she couldn't move much at all. However, she felt herself being lifted and carried away into the shadows. She was paralyzed and then she briefly remembered a prick as she had fell to the ground earlier.

_How could I have been so foolish?_ she thought as she fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it folks. Please read and review. Thanks_

_Bullet2tm_


	6. Chapter 6: Protector

**A/N: **_Hey, I think this is the last chapter, so please enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this story on the whole. _

**Discovering Love**

**Chapter 6: Protector**

* * *

"Kazekage, are you okay?"

"How could this have happened?"

"Are you hurt Gaara?"

"Let me look you over, are you sure you're okay Kazekame-sama?"

Gaara couldn't hear what they were saying despite the fact that people crowded around him asking if he was okay. He had saved _them_, shouldn't they be taking care of themselves. In fact...where was his assigned medic? Where was Sakura?

His features tightened and he searched the room, but couldn't see past the crowd around him. Gaara lifted his hand to silence them and they did so.

"Where is my medic?" he asked in a deep, concerned voice.

The room was filled with silence. The Hokage had left to go upstairs with Shikamaru to plan out their situation. He needed her here...he couldn't think straight. His head began to burn and he lifted his hand up to it to ease the pain, but it didn't lessen as he had hoped. He looked around him to find everyone fussing, but he didn't want them here; only her. But she was no where to be seen. Had they not heard his question?

Gaara began to sweat from the close space he was in and was about to get _very_ angry but a hand found itself onto his shoulder. He looked up to find his friend. It was Naruto.

"Gaara," said Naruto. He narrowed his eyes at his subordinates and they backed away slightly and went over to the other sand siblings for instructions. He then looked to Naruto, nodding.

"Have you seen Sakura?" he asked.

The blonde shook his head. "Neji?" he asked as they both turned.

The black haired Jounin nodded and used his Byakugan to search the area. Neji seemed in distress, or close to what Neji showed as distress. He shook his head. Gaara was definitely getting frustrated now. His eye's narrowed.

"Then where is she?" he snarled at Neji, loosing his patience.

Neji closed his eyes and his Byakugan veins disappeared. "I don't know," he said, opening his eyes.

Most of the people who had been in the room had now gone to do their jobs. The elders and advisors had left to consult with the Hokage, the leaf ninja had gone to their posts or to their homes. Temari and Kankuro remained and had instructed their ninja to go and make a perimetre; they then walked over to their brother to see that his well being wasn't in danger and realised that Naruto was back.

They looked to each other and relief washed over them.

"What do you want us to do, Gaara?" asked Temari in a soft, comforting voice. She put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

He looked to her and frowned. To be honest, he didn't know. What could he do now?

"She probably went home or something," said Kankuro.

Temari looked to her older brother and narrowed her eyes fiercely. "You baka! Shut it unless you've got something constructive to say!" She slapped him upside the head then looked to Naruto. "I thought you were on a mission."

Naruto smiled triumphantly. "We saved the day quickly and I-" began Naruto with his fist in the air, however Neji interrupted with the truth.

"They cancelled our services," he said bluntly. They then began to walk out the door, leaving Naruto with his head bowed in shame and tears running out of his eyes in exasperation. "You could have let me sound cool...Neji," said Naruto in low tones.

Neji smirked as he turned. "You will _never_ be _cool, _you baboon, now lets get going. Sakura could be in danger," said Neji sternly, waiting at the entrance door.

Naruto ran over to Neji, realising he was being childish, as per usual. Besides, his best friend needed his help. He walked out the entrance door, with Neji in tow to find that Gaara was no where to be seen. He ran over to Temari and Kankuro.

"Where is Gaara?" he asked.

"He disappeared just before saying he remembered something," said Temari. "Don't worry, we'll catch up. I can feel his chakra in the area."

Naruto nodded. "Me too."

Gaara appeared at the spot where he had seen Sakura earlier that night. A fight had definitely occurred here with the same signature fire tag explosion debre. The Kazekage threw off his kage robes and picked up the remnant of what appeared to be a fire tag. He lifted it up to his face to find that it had a small symbol in the left hand corner.

_Perhaps a family seal..._ he thought. _Poorly made if there is part of the tag left._

He looked over toward a spot on the ground and bent down. He touched the ground and could tell that someone had lay there previously. Gaara followed tracks that lead further into the forest.

Sakura awoke with a start; her heart pounding. Had she been dreaming? But as she looked around at her surroundings she realised that evidently she hadn't been dreaming at all. She was in some sort of cave, one which she recognised. The kunoichi felt her arm to find that her first assumption was right; she had fractured her arm. She looked around to find no one in sight, so she formed the seals with her hands to create her healing chakra and began to start fixing her arm.

Suddenly the walls shook. Sakura frowned, but continued her healing. There was a fight going on outside, but she wouldn't go out until her arm was better and when she was in more of a position to fight. She had done poorly so far and to be captured like some weak little girl was not acceptable. Sakura had thought those days were over and scolded herself in her mind for what had happened to her. Hopefully, no one noticed she was missing yet.

* * *

"When will we strike?" asked one of the men.

The leader shook his head. "Not yet, when the time is right. When they are in such an uproar that their village is divided, then we will strike," said the man, adjusting his ninja head band.

Another man came up to him with his eyes pointing downwards in what appeared to be shame, or, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"Ryaku," said the man.

The leader nodded. "What is it Nugent?"

The young man of about twenty years or a bit younger looked to the leader but this time with determination. "We cannot do this, it is not our way!"

The man whose name was Ryaku, narrowed his piercing black eyes. "And what is _our_ way. We take what we want and do what we want, it is how we have always been!"

The young man named Nugent shook his head with sadness. "No Ryaku. My father stood by you side by side in the last ninja war you were brothers. But his ninja way had always been peaceful and he always said to me that war could be avoided. And if the war comes to you, then you defend what is yours. But this is not that at all! I will not..."

But Ryaku disappeared and reappeared behind the boy with such speed, and as he did so, Nugent fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "Anyone else care to question my motives?"

The other ninja shook their heads vigorously. Most of them had agreed with Nugent, but were too afraid to say so. They looked at the poor young man's lifeless body, praying for his soul.

Ryaku could see their distrust in him now. "We are doing this to be free of the five ninja nations hold on us, is that not right?"

The others frowned and nodded their heads in agreement. "And if Konoha have to pay the price for our freedom, then so be it. Our clan will live on and that is what is important."

Ryaku was about to go on, however, he noticed someone_...uninvited_. A figure stood in the cave entrance, the sillouette of a man. The man looked toward the figure next to the cave wall behind him. Ryaku looked and smirked.

"You're here for her are you?" he asked.

The man didn't say anything. Instead, he walked out the way he came.

Ryaku was confused so he motioned for everyone to follow him out. As they all walked out of the cave, leaving their hostage inside the cave, sand surrounded them as soon as they stepped out onto the soft foliage.

Ryaku narrowed his eyes and saw that the man standing in front of him was in fact the Kazekage of Suna. He stepped foward, clapping his hands.

"So, you figured out where we were hiding?" he said. "But do you really think that I would be unprepared for someone to find us out here?"

The Kazekage frowned before chains flew toward him from underneath Ryaku's sleeves, making his subordinates shift swiftly to either side to avoid being pummelled during the fight. However, a wall of sand surrounded the young man and the spiked balls on the end of the chains lodged into it.

"Is that all you've got?" asked the Kazekage.

Ryaku frowned as he made some hand seals. "Ninja Art: Chains of Earth."

The earth began to tremor and form into what appeared to be giant chains with the same balls with spikes on the end of them. They rushed toward Gaara and formed a large circle surrounding the Kazekage, sort of like a barrier . But it of course wasn't to protect _him_, it was to keep him in. The chains were on top of each other and raised up until nobody could see the Kazekage's face at all.

Ryaku smirked. "Do you see brothers? He's nothing more than a rat, trapped in a cage now. Nothing to concern us," said Ryaku. He turned toward the cave and smirked.

"Now, we can deal with the curious girl," he said.

"Don't you _touch_ her," yelled a voice from inside the chain wall, when suddenly the chains began to split as small tiny pellets of chakra filled sand burst outwards from the Kazekage's sand gourd.

Ryaku laughed. "Are you telling me that you care about some stupid kunoichi?"

Gaara's expression darkened as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. The pellets of sand increased.

"Maybe I'll have fun with her before I kill her...and the rest of this pathetic Village. And _then_ I'll come for yours," smirked Ryaku.

Some of his clan watched the fight intensely, but knew that this was the end of the Kazekage. Once the chains of earth had a hold of someone, they decreased in size until the person inside is crushed.

Gaara's sand stopped suddenly and this concerned him greatly.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you that once my chains have you, they never let go until you are dead. The field inside also drains chakra into the earth to make it more dense, until it is unbreakable!" yelled Ryaku, laughing hysterically. "To think that _I_, Ryaku of the Yonaku clan would defeat Gaara Sabaku, the former Shukaku container."

The chains materialized again and began to shrink slowly.

"Stop!" yelled a womanly voice.

Ryaku turned to find the girl they had captured by the cave entrance, staring with a stern expression. She pulled on her black glove onto the hand she had been using to heal her arm. It was all better now and she was ready to fight. Her gaze went over to where the Kazekage seemed to be trapped. Her expression softened for a moment and she realised that she couldn't let him die because she...she...she couldn't say it, even in her head. But she cared about him a lot.

"And what will you do?" he asked.

She jumped down next to Ryaku, looking down at the chains that were now inches away from Gaara's form. Her face was in anguish. "I won't let you win, and I won't let you kill him."

"You can't do a..."

But before he could finish, he was sent flying in the opposite direction with one of her chakra filled punches. Ryaku slammed into some trees, shattering them as he flew at least twenty metres away. His clansmen did nothing in return.

"Gaara! I'm going to get you out of there!" she exclaimed, running quickly to where the chains began to get closer.

"Sakura," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to find Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kankuro and Lee running toward her.

"Naruto! You're back...I don't have time, I have to save him," said Sakura looking at the chains that now bound Gaara. They weren't crushing him yet, but they would be soon. It would be a gradual, painful death for him and she couldn't let that happen.

Neji was already looking at the earth chains and he shook his head.

"You'll never break them, Sakura. They're filled with chakra," said Neji.

She glared at him. "Don't say that! I'm going to do it, I have to do it," she said, touching the chains with her hands.

Naruto looked worriedly toward the chains that bound his friend and to Sakura. "I can try my Rasen-Shuriken..."

"No, Naruto. _I'm_ doing this," she said.

The others backed away, as Sakura got a run up; determined to free him. She ran forward with her fist upwards ready for the impact. A few seconds later, her fist connected and bits of earth flew everywhere.

Neji frowned, surprised at her efforts and looked upon the figure that had been trapped within the earth binds. Gaara was sitting on the ground, recovering and he looked up at Sakura and smiled.

Suddenly POOF. His form disappeared. Sakura and the others gasped. "Don't tell me..." began Sakura, about to get VERY angry.

Naruto's confused face, turned to a smiled and then finally a laugh. "So, Gaara was putting it on this whole time?"

Sakura snapped her head toward her best friend and narrowed her eyes to mere slits; her very demeanor was like death itself had been cast upon him. And he flinched.

"Thank you Naruto! I didn't come to that conclusion...at ALL!" she yelled sarcastically. "Where are you you asshole!" she exclaimed, looking around the area, when suddenly a swirl of sand appeared behind her.

The pink haired medic narrowed her eyes again, this time at the Kazekage. "And what the hell was that about? Why did you make me think you were inside that trap?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama, please enlighten us with youth!" exclaimed Lee from behind Sakura, as the others walked over.

Gaara didn't answer and instead was observing the area around them. Where were Ryaku's clansmen? They had disappeared after all the commotion, he then looked to Sakura.

_She's okay,_ he thought. "There were five or more of Ryaku's clan here. They've escaped."

"Damn it Gaara, answer me now! I was...worried," she said, her cheeks beginning to become red from embarrassment.

"Hn. Perhaps you shouldn't have run off like an idiot and got captured," he said matter-of-factly, before walking toward the forest where Ryaku had flown into the woods from Sakura's fist.

Naruto shook his head and smiled before turning to the others.

"Lee, you better go back and report to Granny, Neji, Kankuro, Temari and I will go and see if the others have escaped," said Naruto. Lee sighed, hoping to have some of the action, but he didn't want to argue this time.

The others nodded. Temari looked over at her brother and could see he was smiling. Was it genuine? Yes. She made him happy, which is something that no one had been able to achieve for a long time.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

He breathed deeply, in and out. Why was he out of breath? He clutched his chest and found that he had been winded. _Damn that kunoichi,_ he thought. _Thankfully, my earth barrier around my skin saved me._

Suddenly sand materialized in front of him, into the Kazekage. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the man with contempt. "What is your purpose here?"

Ryaku stepped back, tense with fear. "Why should I tell you? You're about to kill me."

"What is your purpose here?" Gaara repeated, getting angrier by the minute. He stepped forward, as Ryaku stepped back.

Ryaku clutched his back, but it was just a ruse so he could get something from his back pocket. He pulled out a fire tag attached to a kunai knife and smirked.

"All we had to do was wipe out the Hokage to show that our clan was worthy, but now I think the Kazekage will do!" he exclaimed throwing the kunai directly at Gaara.

Gaara _just_ dodged it, however, the knife lodged into a tree directly behind him. His face was contorted with realisation and his eyes widened slightly before it exploded.

The dust and debre cleared and Ryaku looked on expectantly. Gaara stood with sand falling off him from all areas. His sand armour saved him...and now he was thoroughly pissed off.

He snapped his head toward Ryaku and pulled the goard off his back.

"Tsk, tsk, Kazekage-sama. Look around you," said Ryaku who then turned bowed. "This is my finale, Sabaku."

Gaara frowned and placed his goard on the ground. He was surrounded by ten of Ryaku's clansmen, they all had kunai knives and shuriken ready for battle. He could take them all on, but what would it achieve? He would be injured and Ryaku would be free to do as he pleased, and that he _couldn't _allow. He wanted to rip that guy to peices for what he said before; no one could ever understand the darkness in his heart, but this time it was for a reason. Not because he was lonely or because no one wanted him. It was because he wanted to protect his friends, his village and allies, but most of all; _her. _

Gaara was about to make his move when he sensed the chakra of someone familiar. Her scent was in the air.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ryaku. "You are about to die..."

"What ever you sought to do here has failed," said Gaara, placing his goard back onto his back. He dusted himself off and walked closer. His clansmen about to attack, however, didn't.

"Why aren't you attacking you idiots?!" exclaimed Ryaku. He turned to find that several leaf ninja and two sand ninja held them hostage with kunai knives to their necks. Ryaku turned back to Gaara. "You've won...for now. But don't turn your back too quickly."

With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What the hell?!" yelled a voice from behind Gaara.

But he stared at where Ryaku had been standing. His words troubled him.

He turned to where Naruto was standing and nodded.

"C'mon, lets get these guys to Granny Tsunade," exclaimed Naruto, the others nodding.

Sakura walked up to Gaara as they headed back down toward the Hokage Tower.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a clipped tone.

He nodded in response.

"Well serves you right if you're in pain, you asshole," she said, running off to catch up to Naruto.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and watched Sakura run away from him. He looked at his surroundings, they were just about into the clearing and it was very dark now.

_"Don't turn your back too quickly."_

A shadow clone. How long had he been gone? Where was he now? Gaara looked up to find that everyone had left.

"Gaara," said a voice; a hand on his shoulder. It was Naruto. "Good work...now I know why you got to be the Kazekage!"

The red head smirked. "Before you."

It was dark, but Gaara could tell that his comment pissed the blonde off.

"You _always_ have to bring that up, don't'cha?" exclaimed Naruto, but he wasn't serious. He always thought it was cool how Gaara was Kazekage; it just gave him more motivation to become Hokage.

The two walked briskly through the clearing and back into the bush behind Sakura's house.

"So are you going to stay for the last few days?" asked Naruto.

"No," he said simply.

Naruto frowned.

"I think she likes you," said Naruto, his voice serious and without jest at all.

Gaara stopped and looked to his friend. The one person who had changed him, as he always did with everyone.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

The red head looked off to the side, avoiding Naruto's stare. It was piercing and direct. But he nodded once.

Naruto's face changed and he slapped Gaara on the back. This surprised the Kazekage and his eyes widened slightly.

"She needs someone to rely on. Soon I'm going to face Sasuke, and I'm afraid that I might not come back. I'm going to bring him back no matter what it takes. She won't forgive me, so, I need you to be the person she can turn to," said Naruto.

Gaara frowned at this revelation. "I have to go back to Suna..."

Naruto nodded. They continued on toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair inside Tsunade's office, but her eyes weren't on the Hokage, or anyone else for that matter. Her emerald orbs faced the window, though you couldn't see much outside since it was dark. The medical ninja wasn't even looking at anything particular, she was continually ridiculing herself for being so stupid earlier.

_Of course Gaara wouldn't have been defeated so easily,_ she kept thinking.

**_And you had to make a fool of yourself, in front of the hottie?_** exclaimed her inner self, which she supressed.

But the thing was, she _did_ make a fool of herself. Sakura had been so scared that he was losing and would be crushed to death and she wanted to make up for being captured like some damn damsel in distress.

"Sakura?" asked a voice, which brought the pinkette out of her reverie.

She looked over and saw that Tsunade was looking at her pointedly.

"I...I have to go," said Sakura before leaving the room. She didn't even look at the surprise in Tsunade's eyes as she left.

She raced down the stairs and ran out into the cool, damp air of the night. It was very late and she had been sitting in the Hokage's office for what seemed like hours. When she had run at least a hundred metres away from the tower she stopped and looked up into the starry night; her emerald orbs lit up with their bright appearance. Sakura took a deep sigh before starting to walk home. She had always wondered what Tsunade and Shizune would say if she just stormed out of a meeting like that and now she would find out.

"Why did you leave?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

Usually this would be the part where she would stop, turn and yell at the man but she didn't. She didn't feel the need to be so angry at him any more and didn't understand why she was all the time. So she kept walking.

Suddenly he appeared directly in front of her but this time she stopped before crashing in to him, like last time outside her front door.

"I'm tired, Gaara," she said, before walking around him and continuing to her house which wasn't far away now.

The red head frowned and so decided to walk next to her. The walk was silent, however the silence was broken as she reached her door. She turned toward him, looking into his jade orbs, unable to find words to say anything.

"Why did you want to save me?" he asked. He too looked deep into Sakura's soul.

"I-I don't know. Look, I'll see you tomorrow," she said before turning.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow, I have to get back to Suna," said Gaara, who looked up at her from the bottom of her stairs.

Sakura stopped from opening the door and turned curiously. "I thought you said you were staying for a week," she said softly, her eyes pointing to the floor now with what seemed to be...sadness.

Gaara went up the stairs until she reached her level; towering above her. "Things have changed," he stated, thinking back to what Ryaku had said before his shadow clone had disappeared.

"_Don't turn your back too quickly._"

Sakura tried to step back but Gaara only matched her moves until she was leaning against her door firmly. He was close now. Before she would have punched him by now or yelled at him but she felt that if he got any closer she wouldn't be able to hold back her feelings any more.

"I...I really..." began Sakura, but she just couldn't say it.

"Do you like me?" he asked curiously.

Sakura frowned, how did he know? But now was not the time to be a coward.

Her thoughts went back to that missing ninja and those red Sharingan eyes came into her thoughts but faded quickly. In fact, she had now realised that she had let Sasuke Uchiha out of her heart. However, he was part of her team and she would do all she could to get him back to Konoha where he belonged. That was all. Her thoughts of the rogue ninja faded as Gaara was now in her eyes.

He moved closer and began to lean down; hovering near her lips. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now; he had seen many people kiss before, but had never done it himself. Of course he hadn't, he had been more interested in becoming Kazekage, becoming strong for his people and changing his ways from when Orochimaru had attacked and killed the Third Hokage.

It was Sakura who closed the gap and kissed him lightly, her eyes closing. Their kiss deepened with Sakura taking over by touching Gaara's cheeks then wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she linked her legs around his waist; their kiss still ongoing with her back against her door. Finally she pulled away with both of them breathing deeply. Gaara still held Sakura around his waist, his arms around her bottom firmly and she finally looked into his eyes which showed hunger inside them and a lust which she never knew he could have.

The whole time he was here, Gaara had been the one curious and interested in her. But now she was _so_ very curious about him. He lifted her down slowly and now she looked up into his jade orbs with a searching look. But she still couldn't tell him what she thought.

"That is what I wanted. I will leave you alone now as you have always wanted," he said, and with that he disappeared.

The pink haired medic was so surprised that he left so suddenly, she couldn't move for a moment. Maybe she should have said what she wanted to say.

_Please don't go, I really do like you too!_

* * *

The began to rise over the mountains surrounding the faces of the protectors of Konohagakure. Jade orbs looked back behind him as his sand ninja stopped next to him.

"Glad to be going home Gaara?" asked his sister.

The red head nodded. He had done what he wanted. He knew what it was to be close to someone and knew what it was like to love. Now the feeling wouldn't go away like he had first thought, but it was too late now. He knew that she would never love a monster like him, despite all the things he had done so far to rid him of that title _she_ would always see him as the one who had hurt her and tried to kill her. That is why she treated him so harshly all the time isn't it?

He turned.

"Lets go," he said.

"Wait!" exclaimed someone from behind him.

The Kazekage stopped and turned to find the woman of his thoughts standing in front of him. The others had left at Temari's instruction and the only two standing on the path out of Konoha were Gaara and his medic.

"You didn't say good bye," she said softly, walking up to him slowly.

"Its early and there will be a lot of work to do today," said Gaara. "Paper work..." he said more darkly.

"I don't care about that, Gaara. I just wanted to say before you left that...that I think that...that I'll miss you," said Sakura, smiling sadly.

The red head narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. But she merely smiled up at him as she stopped in front of him at mere centimetres away, looking up into his eyes.

Gaara was taken aback and frowned at this revelation. He hadn't been expecting this reaction from her. He went back to the conversation himself and Naruto had after they had exhausted themselves from fighting each other. Naruto had won of course. He had been so hell bent on being alone and caring for only himself because his Uncle had taught him that. But Naruto had assured him that to be alone didn't make him stronger, it made him weak. But he hadn't understood what it was like to have someone 'special' in his life.

That was why when Sakura had kissed him first when they were escorting Elder Chiyo's body back to Suna that he had become confused. But he had now learnt that to love someone was completely different to being their close friend. It was intimate and life binding. It was something he couldn't have, or thought he couldn't have. And now after Sakura's response to his advances had been answered, could he really watch over her as Naruto had asked? Should he distance himself to keep her from harm?

She walked closer and hugged him tightly. He gave in and hugged her back slightly, but as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes, he couldn't help but lean down and share the intimate moment they had earlier. It was getting to be more and more often they were giving in to each other, but the scary thing was he _really_ liked it.

Sakura deepened the kiss, but Gaara pulled away after a few minutes. They were both out of breath and it was time for him to leave. "I have to go," he said.

Sakura nodded, but as he went to walk away, she grabbed his hand and just...held it for a minute, whilst smiling up at him. Her eyes brightened, but it was only because tears were forming in her eyes.

It disheartened him to leave, but it was his duty. But her face right now would haunt him until he saw her again. He squeezed her hand a little before pulling away for good.

_Until next time...Sakura._

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes, it was long I'm really sorry, but it ends here. There may be a Trilogy coming along, but not for a while. I have to finish some of my other stories. Thanks for reading and please READ & REVIEW!!!! _

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
